joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Copetan/JBW Exclusive Tier Opinions and Analysis (i guess)
Have you seen this page? Yeah... that hasn't seen any major updates (bar the edits Ryukama made bringing the OG tiers up to date with Vs Battles). So, I've decided to have my own take on these tiers. Its not exhaustive nor official, I just wanted to make this like a guideline to what I think the tiers should be. I guess I'm going to start now. ��/Shit Tier: This tier... is pretty accurate. This tier is the "weak" counterpart to the Memetic Tier, so it basically consists of any major memes that are known for portraying characters that are achingly powerless, such as Yamcha. Garbage Tier: I feel that this tier is the "weak" equivalent to the Ocean Tier, basically weak characters/personalities that have become minor memes, usually confined within a certain community, such as ScrewAttack Luigi. The above mentioned tiers are described very similarly to what the tiering list says, because, well, I agree with them. But, I do feel that only having two low-end tiers is pretty limiting, because it doesn't offer any tiers specifically for OC characters (almost like a Tier ∞ "weak counterpart"), so I'm gonna name another tier just for that Tier ∞: I know, you must be asking, "Tier ∞? That's the tier set for strong OCs, not weak ones! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" but I have a (hopefully) sound reason for this. If you can tell, the tier numbers decrease when the power of the character increases. (e.g. tier 10 is for average human, tier 9 is for super humans, tier 3 is for high cosmic levels, tiers 1 and zero are for god levels, etc.) So, it makes sense that tier -1 characters are more powerful than tier 0 characters, because -1<0 , but, then, why does the more powerful tier suddenly transition back to the positives?! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?! ∞ is NOT less than -1! I have always believed that it would make more logical sense if we renamed tier ∞ to tier -∞, so it can follow the order most other tiers follow. That process would also make way for an OC only weak tier, the new tier ∞, and since ∞<11 (tier 11 being the currently the lowest OG tier), its name makes perfectly logical sense (at least for me). Okay, now that we have gone over the weak tiers, now whats left is to go over the strong tiers. Tier -1: If my facts are straight, then this is the first JBW tier, created even before even this wiki. This is a tier especially envisioned for the likes of Saitama and Broly, characters that are often wanked to hyper-godly levels, usually by uber-fans. Yet, these characters aren't considered memes, so they are stuck at this (already pretty OP) tier, unable to become any more powerful because of this. Tier -∞: This is, like, officially the highest tier an OC can get to, unless it becomes a meme. This is the official home of the so-called "Godmodes" that are abundant in this wiki. The profiles can say that their character is "beyond the concept of tiers" (and I am completely okay with profiles stating this, by the way), but, officially, they are stuck in this tier. That also means that I feel that the "Beyond the Concept of Tiers" section in the tiering page is pointless by itself, and I would treat it, at least officially, as a subcategory or a sub-tier of Tier -∞. Ocean Tier: Oh boy, where getting to astronomical levels now. This is the tier especially made for characters that have reached to minor meme levels. But wait, you might ask, what qualifies as a minor meme? In my opinion, a minor meme is one that circulates and becomes popular only within a certain community. One such example originated in our own wiki, the Colossal Quote! Other examples could include (I'm only referencing communities that I'm familiar with) Shoutouts to Simpleflips, the Siivagunner comment section, "So a lot of people have been wondering...", DGR's anal cramps, local ginger boi, among other things. Also, I want to note here, that I believe that these memes don't have to be known for any powerful stats to be considered part of the ocean tier. I feel that any character that reaches minor meme status (excluding those explicitly known for being weak) would qualify for this tier... but I don't know, this is open for debate. Memetic Tier: This is it. The highest tier any conventional character can get into, exclusively for anything that has reached major meme status. It houses Chuck Norris, Supa Hot Fire, John Cena, even the likes of Bowsette, Ligma, and Despacito 2. Also, like the aforementioned tier, I feel that any character that isn't expressly known for being weak qualifies for this tier. Nevertheless, this is also open for debate. You might think that I've finished mentioning all of the tiers, but I have one theoretical tier up my sleeve, which is currently kinda like a work in progress in my mind: a tier for the average Battles Wiki user. nameReality Tier: You might be saying "You already said that the highest tier is the Memetic tier stop changing your mind AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", but I explicitly mentioned it was the highest tier any conventional character could get into. This is a "single entity tier" meant to encompass the actual people in this wiki. "How," you ask "are humans sitting in front of a computer supposed to be more powerful that my ULTIMATE CREATION, ULTRA-MEGA-GOOGOLPLEXTAN++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++?!?!". Well, you just said it, because they're a creation. I started thinking about this after Crabwhale brought up this topic in a discourse with T H O T S L A Y E R and me. (By the way if any of you are reading this, this topic is still up for debate so we can refine the idea.) There are some ridiculously powerful entities in this wiki, most of them vying for the position of the most powerful character of this wiki, but, think about it, how do you think they are going to get to that position? Vs threads. And, who is forcing these characters to get into Vs battles? You. The average Battles Wiki user. In short, through the perspective of the wiki itself, you are the most powerful entity of this wiki. That's all I'll say for now about this until it is further developed. Well, that's all I have to say about this topic. Post comments or something to express your opinions or ideas about these tiers, it would be greatly appreciated. Now i have to go back and "do my English homework"... hopefully Category:Blog posts